


Please, don't seduce me

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Magic Fest Spell 2, More tags just would spoil the story, Slow Build, Supernatural Creatures, hunter!Kuroo, vampire!Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Kenma had no time to muse about how hot the man in front of him looked, since he still fought against the urge to throw him against a wall and sink his teeth into the tender skin of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beta-reader doesn't have time anymore, so I tried to correct this myself, but there probably still will be a tons of mistakes ^^' Oh, and this is really short in comparisson to my other stories *cough*
> 
> Enjoy~

“Kenma, could you please stop being stubborn this once and come to the hunt with me?” Shouyou pleaded his best friend for the nth time this evening.

Kenma sighed, but didn’t look up from his console. “I don’t need to hunt yet, I’m fine,” he argued, although he could already see that his words didn’t convince the ginger at all. But he was fine with Shouyou knowing that he simply didn’t _want_ to go on the hunt. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, after all.

Most of the time his family simply thought Kenma was too lazy to hunt, and in general he liked to leave them to believe that – it was better than telling them the truth. But it was definitely the case that Kenma always waited until he was nearly too hungry to function before going out. And despite that being right now – he would rather go alone than with Shouyou.

The ginger shook his head, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I really don’t get you.” Then he sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, do whatever you want. But don’t come to me, when you’re too hungry to hunt on your own.”

Of course Shouyou would still help him, if he really got into trouble, but Kenma didn’t say that. Instead he nodded and wished him a good hunt, before turning back to his game again.

\---

It was surprisingly cold for a September night, as Kenma strolled through various very dark and very empty back alleys. Not that he noticed it, since he wasn’t really affected by temperatures for multiple years now – since his transformation, to be exact. But the few people he had seen were trembling despite the various layers of clothes and tried to bury their faces deeper into fabric.

Kenma had ignored all of them and simply continued his way through the night, searching for someone who would be a satisfying source to quench his thirst. Considering this, it probably wasn’t the best idea to walk around in an area in which mostly bars were located.

When a small group of people crossed his way Kenma’s nose wrinkled up. There was really no worse smell than alcohol in blood, and the taste was just as bad. Well, drugs also smelled terrible. And various sicknesses smelled even worse, simply thinking about the taste made him want to throw up. So, yeah maybe there _were_ worse smells than alcohol, but it was definitely very high on Kenma’s “I really don’t want to drink _that_ ” list.

And that’s why he should probably choose different areas for his hunts.

Just as he wanted to give up on these alleys and go to a different part of the city, an enticingly sweet smell hit his nostrils. As if he was struck by lightning Kenma stopped in his way, willing his instincts to calm down and let his mind take over again.

At the end of the dark alley a shadow stood against the light of the main street. The man also had stopped and looked at Kenma, slowly tilting his head to one side. “Good evening,” the stranger greeted him in a smooth voice.

Kenma nodded in response, wordlessly taking the appearance of the other man in. Despite the darkness it was easy for the blonde to see him clearly. He had a really attractive face, with a defined jaw and friendly, caramel-colored eyes, looking at him intensely. His hair was of a deep black, strands standing up at various angles, making it hard to guess if it had been intentionally styled this way or not. His lips looked like they were stretched into a grin most of the time – and were definitely way too kissable, in Kenma’s opinion.

But the blonde had no time to muse about how hot the man in front of him looked, since he still fought against the urge to throw him against a wall and sink his teeth into the tender skin of his neck.

Slowly the man approached him. “You’re ok?”

“I… Yeah, I’m good,” Kenma slowly answered, a little confused by the apparent worry.

The raven continued to walk towards him, but stopped with a reasonable amount of space between them and _thank god for that_. The seductive smell got more intense with every step and so did the overwhelming desire to take a little sip of the delicious red liquid, only a really tiny one. It certainly wouldn’t hurt the raven very much, he could get him something to eat and drink afterwards and on the next day he probably wouldn’t even believe his own memories.

Only when Kenma stood so close that he simply had to stretch his arms out to touch the stranger, the blonde noticed that he had been walking towards him. The smell really seemed to cloud his mind. Perhaps Shouyou had been right and he really hadn’t hunted for way too long.

“You looked a little lost, so I thought I’d ask,” the raven explained himself, apparently not noticing Kenma’s internal trouble. “Shall I bring you home?”

Again taken by surprise the blonde blinked a few times to sort his thoughts. Of course he knew how he looked to others – small, with a petite frame, really young considering his real age and as shy as he actually was – so it wasn’t uncommon for other’s to want to protect him. But there had never been a victim who had offered to escort him home.

Before he could answer the young man continued to speak. “I’m sorry, this probably sounded a lot creepier than I meant it to be. I swear, I won’t do anything you, I just honestly want to make sure you get home safely.”

Quickly Kenma shook his head. “No, that’s ok, I believe you,” he answered, while cursing internally. This guy seemed to be really nice and he certainly didn’t deserve to be attacked by him, and no matter how enticing he smelled Kenma didn’t want to hurt him. But he felt as if he was drawn in by the smell, as if the raven’s blood was singing to him, calling him to just taste it a little.

So he took a large step back. “Please don’t worry, I’ll come back home just fine,” he reassured. “Actually my house is pretty close.” Which was a lie, since his mom insisted that they lived in a huge mansion in one of the wealthier parts of the city.

“You sure?” The raven took another step forward, which made Kenma retreat further into the alley. The raven seemed to notice that and also took a step back, his hands raised defensively. “Ok, I understand. Don’t be afraid, please, I seriously won’t do anything to you.”

_ But  _ I _will_ , Kenma nearly said, but he could hold himself back in the last moment. God, had he ever smelled something so good in his life? His will crumbled with every second and he just wanted to take a sip _just a few droplets, just making a small scratch and licking it of the fair skin with his tongue…_

After gulping down the really dry feeling in his mouth, Kenma shook his head again. “I’m sorry, please don’t come any closer.” With all the determination, he could muster up, he turned around and proceeded to leave.

The hand, which closed around his wrist, was large. And warm, thanks to all the blood flowing through it. Kenma could practically feel the raven’s pulse against his cold skin, could feel the heat radiating from his body due to how close he had come. He was completely surrounded by that sweet, sweet smell and _he could nearly taste it…_

The next thing he knew was that he took a deep breath to take in more of the smell from the neck underneath his nose, which he nestled against the strong muscle. The chest underneath his palms was firm and Kenma could feel the quick heartbeat thrumming against the ribcage, along with the sharp intake of air. He couldn’t blame the other man, since he had violently thrown him against a wall and pinned him against the cold bricks with his inhumanly strong body. But Kenma didn’t really notice any of that, his whole mind was filled with _this smell_ and _he must taste so good._ He opened his mouth, not to bite yet, just to let his tongue glide over the pulse underneath the hot skin. But as he leaned forward he felt the sharp metal against his throat. _And it burned_.

Incredibly slow Kenma leaned backwards, after he had peered down just to see the blade in the raven’s hand. A large palm shot around the back of his neck and held him in place.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t run away now, little one,” the human practically purred, a sly smirk on his face. “This blade is laced with the blood of a corpse, so do us both a favor and don’t move around too much.”

The smirk turned into a wild grin, matching the mischievous expression inside his eyes, which Kenma only noticed now. If he could still feel the cold, an icy shiver would run down his spine in that moment.

“It’s so funny how certain smells can entice your kind to the point, where you can’t even think straight,” the raven continued, pressing his knife harder against Kenma’s throat, but still not breaking the skin. “I am so glad that I found such a cute vampire tonight. For a moment I wasn’t even sure if you really are one.”

Then it hit Kenma with full force, and he heard the shrill alarm ringing inside his head. He didn’t know how he could have ignored this until now, but his instinct basically screamed at him to run away.

How could he have ran straight into the arms of a hunter?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have way too much fun writing this have another chapter~  
> I'll just update this every time I finish another chapter, but it probably should never take long, because - like I said - it's really fun to write. Although I'm not sure where I want to go with this, yet ^^'
> 
> Enjoy :3

Kenma’s whole body was frozen by fear, and if his heart hadn’t died years ago it would race in panic. His mind was completely numb, while a part of it still desperately searched for a way to flee from this dire situation – from this man, who still held a blade against his throat.

“Please,” he heard himself whisper pleadingly. “Please, don’t hurt me. Let me go.”

To his surprise the hunter started to laugh loudly, with his head thrown back. “Well, you see, little one, I can’t really do that,” he said, after he had calmed down a little. “We both know how this will end. If I let you go now you’ll attack me, and then I’m at the disadvantage. And even in the very unlikely case you spare me you’ll just kill someone else.”

“I’d never do that,” Kenma protested, slightly shaking his head. But the hand in his hair painfully reminded him of his situation again, as he was held still by a large hand.

“Sadly I can’t really believe a vampire,” the raven replied, with a smile that nearly seemed a little sad. “Even if it’s such a cute one like you. Now, what am I going to do with you? Killing you nearly seems like a waste, so maybe I should bring you to Tsukki? Although you’ll probably be dead anyway, when you land on his table.”

Although Kenma didn’t know who this Tsukki was, it certainly didn’t sound as if he wanted to meet him. So he tried to beg him again. “Please.”

A smirk spread on the hunter’s face again. But before he could say anything again the pressure on Kenma’s throat was gone, and he stared at the brick wall, his back pressed against a firm chest. He immediately relaxed.

The hunter was thrown against a wall again, this time on the other side of the alley, and he was pressed to the wall again. A deep groan left his lungs.

Suddenly Kenma was afraid for a whole other reason. “Wait!” he shouted.

The arms around him soothingly caressed his arms. “It’s ok now, Kenma, he won’t harm you.”

It was hard to look away from the hunter, who was hold up by his throat and gasped for air in panic, but he looked over up to his brother anyway. “Please don’t kill him, Makki.” Then he looked over to his other brother, who had attacked the hunter. “Please, Kyoutani, let him go.”

The blond slowly turned around to them, but didn’t let go of his victim, his face clearly showing his confusion. Makki also looked at him confused. “This is a hunter, Kenma. He wanted to kill you.”

“No, he didn’t,” Kenma replied, while quickly shaking his head. “He didn’t want to kill me.”

“He’s still a hunter,” Kyoutani growled, strengthening the grip against the hunter’s throat again.

The raven clawed against Kyoutani’s wrist, trying to get it away from his throat, still desperately trying to breathe again.

If he was honest Kenma didn’t even know why he did this, but he simply didn’t want the hunter to die. He could think later about the reason, for now he had to stop his brothers. So he looked at Makki again, trying to look as miserable as possible. He knew that his older brother had a weak sport for him, and he wasn’t ashamed to use this. “Please, Makki-nii,” he pleaded. “Please don’t kill him. I’d feel as if it was my fault, when he’d die.”

Makki was one of the people who knew that he didn’t like to kill people, so Kenma could practically see how he slowly caved in. He sighed. “Let the man go, Kentarou,” he ordered.

The blond eased his grip again, but didn’t let go completely. “Why?” he growled, obviously displeased.

“Just do what I say.”

Slowly Kyoutani turned around, looking at his older brother with a challenge in his eyes. “And if I don’t want to?”

Kenma stiffened, the fear quickly coming back again. Of course he knew about Kyoutani’s unpredictable nature, and if he was honest he was afraid of it, more than a little. He didn’t think that his life would really be in danger, the blond wouldn’t go that far and _if_ the worst would happen Makki definitely would protect him.

But Makki seemed to be as relaxed as ever. He shrugged. “Then I just have to tell dad that you were disobedient again.”

This seemed to be effective, since Kyoutani flinched, before he let go of the hunter with a “Tsk!”

As the raven fell to the floor he immediately started coughing, curling up in himself and holding his probably hurting throat. Kenma silently sighed, strangely relieved.

His older brother got his attention again as he slung an arm around his shoulder. “You haven’t had blood yet, have you?”

Kenma could only really relax when Kyoutani walked away from the hunter and over to them. In response he shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then I and Kyoutani will help you with the hunt,” Makki said with a bright smile. “Won’t we, Kyoutain?”

The blonde shrugged and grumbled a “Sure”.

When they left the alley Kenma couldn’t help but look back at the hunter, who was still kneeling on the floor, coughing. When their gazes met Kenma nearly froze again as he saw the deep hatred inside the caramel eyes, but he simply forced himself to look to the front again and follow after his brother.

\---

Tetsuro was still cursing and coughing when he entered the small bar, which actually wasn’t that far from the alley he had been in just minutes prior. The alley in which he had been attacked by fucking vampires.

It had honestly surprised him to find one of the monsters there, especially one that had been so naive and easy to catch. He had nearly seemed innocent with the large eyes of his and the juvenile face. Tetsuro guessed that he had been transformed shortly before he got 20.

It would have been the quickest fight against a vampire he had ever had, although ‘fight’ wasn’t really the right word. The herb-mixture he had gotten from the elves to attract vampires had worked excellently, Tetsuro had to make sure to thank Suga for it and get more.

In the end it had been his own fault that the vampire was still alive – undead, whatever. He shouldn’t have hesitated so long and simply killed him, then the other two vampires wouldn’t have shown up to save him. The blond one had been extremely strong, even for a vampire, and Tetsuro was nearly certain that he wouldn’t have had a chance even if they hadn’t surprised him.

_ But it wouldn’t have been fun to simply kill him. _

Tetsuro sighed. Fun or not, the vampire would at least be dead.

Another curse left his lips as he moved his left hand, and he pressed the aching wrist against his chest. It might be broken, and in the best case it was sprained.

Inside the pretty empty bar he let himself fall down on a stool. “Whiskey,” he ordered from the woman behind the counter.

Kiyoko looked him once over, before she put a glass in front of him. “You look like shit,” she commented.

“As charming as ever,” he replied with a grunt and downed the burning liquor. He gestured for a refill, before he explained with a single word. “Vampires.”

A well-kept eyebrow rose. “How many?”

“Three.”

She sighed. “How often have I told you not to attack when you’re outnumbered?”

“Yes, mum,” he mumbled, knowing perfectly well how much she hated to be addressed like this. “But I didn’t attack, I _was_ attacked.”

_ Well, technically…  _

Tetsuro looked the older woman in the eye and saw nothing but genuine worry inside them. Well, maybe also some annoyance, but that wasn’t important right now. Of course he had nothing but respect for Kiyoko – a woman who had been a hunter before he was even born, and had only stopped to actively hunt after decades, because of a girl she had adopted under strange circumstances, but still was supporting young hunters like him with advice, training, weapons and stuff like this – but he was too old and too long in the business to have someone worry about him.

_ I’m not sure about the adopted part, they also could do the hanky-panky in the bedroom, if you know what I mean. _

Tetsuro frowned. He didn’t even want to imagine this. 

To bring his and everyone else’s attention to something else he quickly asked, “Is Tsukki still here?”

Kiyoko shook her head. “No, he’s not. Are you hurt?”

“Yeah, probably broke my wrist.” He hold the respective limb in the air, and immediately flinched again. It seriously hurt.

“Like I said, Tsukishima has already gone home, but Hitoka can have a look at it, if you like.”

Nearly against his will Tetsuro frowned at that suggestion. “Nothing against your girl,” he slowly said, “but this probably won’t be necessary.”

The woman smirked, obviously amused by his reaction. “It’s ok to admit that you’re scared of her.”

“I’m not scared,” he quickly complained.

_ And even if you were, it would be perfectly understandable. I mean, just look at her, she’s creepy as fuck! _

Tetsuro’s face scrunched up. “Maybe a little.”

Kiyoko smiled and patted his arm. “She was really calm tonight. Just go to her and she’ll help you.”

He grumbled a “Fine” as he downed another glass whiskey, before he stood up and went towards a door with the sign “Private” on it.

“Just one thing,” Kiyoko held him back, just as he wanted to open the door. As Tetsuro looked at her questioningly she continued, “How did you survive an attack of _three_ vampires?”

_ And this, Ladies and Gentleman, is the one million dollar question! Why did the awfully cute vampire hold his companions back to kill you? Us? _

Another sigh left Tetsuro’s lungs. “Honestly? I’m not sure,” he answered hesitantly. Until now he had avoided to think about this, because there really wasn’t a logical explanation to this. Although Tetsuro had been pretty busy with not suffocating he still had heard what the three vampires had talked about – and the little blond one has definitely asked the other two not to kill him. Sadly, he hadn’t heard the reason, or else he wouldn’t stand for this huge question mark.

_ Maybe he thought you are cute, too? Or maybe he just reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaally loved the smell and hopes to get a sip of your delicious blood. _

Tetsuro took a deep breath. They were monsters, no use to think about stuff like that. And monsters were, as is well known, completely insane. This one had just been more insane than others.

So he simply shrugged. “They probably didn’t think I was worth it, I don’t even care.” Then he opened the door and went upstairs to the room he actually didn’t want to enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I managed to surprise you a little ovo  
> But I just had this idea about Kuro, and although I won't explain it yet, I hope your interested x)
> 
> Also, I'd like to introduce a bunch of other people as various supernatural beings, so if you want to see someone as something just say so in the comments, and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> As always comments are really appreciated, and if you want to talk to me you can always say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaendyH) :3

**Author's Note:**

> This was so incredibly much fun too write, and I seriously want to continue this! But I probably won't have the time to update this very soon, so I'm still kinda reluctant. Should I continue?  
> I probably will, since I really want to reveal stuff like who Kenma's mother is, who his brothers are, if there are other supernatural creatures (there are), and most of all Kenma's and Kuro's past and of course their developing relationship. There will definitely be a happy developement :3
> 
> Please tell me what you thought about this :3  
> And visit my [Twitter](https://twitter/SaendyH.com) or my (extremely new) [Tumblr](https://airakt.tumblr.com) to say Hi, if you want :)


End file.
